


waterbug

by Chibimun



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Ocean Metaphors??, Weird Esoteric Arakune Content, i dont know whether to tag this as psychological horror or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimun/pseuds/Chibimun
Summary: Short piece about Roy.
Relationships: implied roy/litchi but moreso in the past
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	waterbug

**Author's Note:**

> this is shorter than my stuff usually is but i still think its ok and i hope that you like it!  
> note: centralfiction roy is not taken into account for this, mori will pry the previous, better writing for roy out of my cold dead hands.

Knowledge was like a current.y

The joy of it all...it washes over his form with sweet rapture. Trilling glee fills his body as he shakes with mirth. It's like he's drifting along the ocean, like he's on top of the world.

As the current hits the shore, old sand is taken away. The shore is eventually replaced with new sediment, in an endless exchange. A dance.

He remains blissfully unaware of the exchange, for the most part. He floats on the current as the banks of his memory are eroded, piece by piece. This process repeats ad nauseam. That doesn't matter.

The ocean is blue.

* * *

Sometimes, the sand gets in his eyes as he swims about, or he'll swish his hand through the water, and the granules get stuck to his fingers. Sand has a penchant for getting stuck in places, for having you find it months later, lying about where you least expect it. For being so hard to get rid of, it's also a necessary evil of going to the beach. Without the sand, there is no shore to return to. Mankind would drown in the endless sea.

Then why won't they just swim?

The sentence comes out as bubbles beneath the water.

He could swim forever.

* * *

There was a time where he'd sit on the shore. He'd dip his toes into the cool ocean, with their hands intertwined.

The sand continued to flow past him, as he stood still in the current.

The warmth of her hand...ah...who was she? Why was she touching him?

* * *

They haven't discovered all of what lies in the depths. Some say they've barely even scratched the surface.

Will he be the first? To see all, to know all? Every single inch of the deep sea, catalogued. Analyzed. Perfectly recorded in his mind.

He giggles and catches the wriggling thing in his maw as he thinks about this so-called impossible proposition. The creature meows impotently.

Such little things shouldn't swim too far away from home.

* * *

He's drowning. Head barely peeking out from above the water. He spits it out of his mouth and gasps for breath whenever he can manage. Eyes wide and searching.

How long has he been drowning?

Someone is trying to pull him out. He's so close to the shore, to _her_ , her hands are so close. Fingers interlock, and there is warmth, blossoming on his hand and in his heart.

His hand collapses and melts into the deep blue sea. Everything's splashing, so much _noise._

There's something dipping into the water after him, now, but the hands retract as if they've been stung. It's screaming and running farther inland, and he can hear it.

_Help him! Please, someone, help him!_

What is it afraid of?

It keeps screaming. _I don't want him to live like this! I don't want him to die like this! Please, I need to save him!_

How noisy. He swims father below, waves crashing against the banks above.

The ocean fills his lungs.

Arakune swims again.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, its short, but i hope its ok .] i love me a sliem!


End file.
